Todd (Wayside)
Todd is a naive 13 year old (12 (in Mugen universe, PinkPlush100 Universe), 14 (YunokiRoom)) fictional character from Wayside, and first appears in Dabber Fred's Channel on May 2019, and PinkPlush100's Channel In September 5th, 2019, but it is currently unknown when he is going to appear in YunokiRoom. Profile * Name: Todd * Nickname: 344 South Fairview (How Kidswatter Calls Him), King Todd (How Kindergartener Kids Call Him) * Gender: Male * Age: 13 (Wayside Series), 12 (Mugen World, PinkPlush100 Universe) 14 (YunokiRoom And Fruit Shooterz) * Birth: September 11th, 2007 (Mugen World And Pinkplush 100), June 14th, 2005 (YunokiRoom) * Appearance: Blue shirt with white sleeves underneath, Green pants and Red shoes * Relatives: Leonardo (Older Brother), Larry (Younger Brother), Lizzy (Middle Sister), Ralphie (Twin Brother) * Species: Halfling (Human normal, Reploid when appearing in Megaman X and Megaman X light armor appearance) * Height: 152 cm (5 ft 0 in) * Weight: 48 kg (105 lbs) * Personality: person of routine, order, habit, has very little or no interest in romance, Clever (but not as clever as Orbulon) * Hobby: Reading comics or novels, Inventing, Playing the tuba,Playing With His DS And/Or Xbox (Original) And Being with Maurecia And/Or His Freinds Or Sibl8ngs * Best Friend: Rudy * Worst Enemy: Draco Centauros *Weakness: None *Strength: Defeating Twilight With A Baseball Bat *IQ:115 (High Average) *Sidekicks: Bessie Higginbottoms (His First Sidekick he met since 1st Grade),Creator, Moemi *Likes:His Best Friend Rudy, His Siblings (Sometimes For Larry),Jimmy Neutron, Horrid Henry, His Parents (Usually) *Dislikes:Joy (Enemy Classmate), Draco Centuaros (Worst Enemy), Twilight *Items: Flashlight Appearance Todd wears a blue shirt with white sleeves underneath, green pants and red shoes. In the episode Rat in Shining Armor, Todd wears a car dashboard costume, and for sports day he wears a sport suit and black shorts. In the books, he wears a green shirt. In the chapter "A Story That Isn’t About Socks", he was wearing white shorts, a Hawaiian shirt and sunglasses. Appearances Unless specified, Todd has appeared in Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP's and PinkPlush100's videos. # The Todd And Rudy Show (Debut in Dabber Fred will zap you all AUTTP's videos) # Character Expansion: Action in Tropical Island # Character Contest in PinkPlush100 World (Debut in PinkPlush100's Videos) # Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls # Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Season 2 # Season Mew Mew Season 2 # The PinkPlush100 Show Relatives Leonardo - Older Brother Larry - Younger Brother Lizzy - Middle Sister Ralphie - Twin Brother Rudy - Best Friend Draco Centaurus - Worst Enemy Twilight - Enemy Bessie Higginbottoms - First Sidekick Creator - Second Sidekick Moemi - Third Sidekick Jimmy Neutron - Friend Horrid Henry - Friend Joy - Enemy Classmate Kokoa - Enemy Gallery Todd/Gallery Trivia # In The PinkPlush100 Show Season 1 Episode 5, it was revealed he had a flashlight, which is one of the items he has Etymology The meaning of the name Todd is: Fox. Tod is a Scottish nickname meaning a clever or wily person. Category:Male Characters Category:Halfling Category:Normal type Category:Kid Category:Characters Category:Unmarried Characters